Decisions of Truth
by WonderingAngel
Summary: Update! Chapter 3 now up! Takes place at the end of the series. Please r&r.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of the characters.

A/N: Please R&R! This is my first FanFic, so please be gentle. I have read a lot of the fics on here and all of the writing has given me inspiration to do this. Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC. If I continue I'll try to do better.

Chapter 1: The Truth

Angela turned to stare out the window as Jordan drove away from her house. She had no idea where they were going and at that particular moment she didn't care. She could feel her tension rolling off her. She wondered if he felt it too. She wanted to say something, anything. She didn't know what though, with all the thoughts rolling around inside her head. So instead she leaned her head against the window, pulled up her legs and encircled them with her arms and wondered what was going to happen next.

_Should I tell him I knew that he didn't write the letter? Would he confess that he hadn't? Would he finally give me his own apology and explanation? I really hope he will. I'd feel so much better. I really just want his words; to know how he might feel about me. That would be absolutely amazing! I don't think it is going to get any easier after this talk, though. I still have to deal with Brian and tell him I don't return his affections. I don't know exactly how I am going to tell him this. I just hope he can understand and they could still be friends._

Jordan looked at Angela while they were at the stoplight. She was still staring out the passenger side window curled up into herself. She hadn't said a word since they had gotten in the car. He knew that he had to tell her about the letter. Even her mother told him he should be truthful about it. Otherwise, it'd just be a disaster down the road that could cause him to lose her permanently. He had been trying to tell her all day, but she was just so happy. He loved it when she was happy. Dammit! Why did he have so much trouble giving her the words? He just hoped he could do this right without screwing it up and hurting her again. Angela was the one good thing in his life. She made him want to be a better person. He really didn't want to lose her. He didn't know what he'd do without her in his life. With a last look, he finally decides where to take her so they can talk. It was his special place that no one, but Shane knew about.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

Brian watches as his one and only chance drives away in a red convertible. It feels like his stomach had just dropped into the soles of his feet. He'd had his chance to tell Angela everything. She would have known that he loves her; that she has another choice other than Jordan Catalano. He knows she won't choose him over Catalano, but at least she would have known she had the option. He should have just told her everything! Ugh! As the feeling of depression and loneliness overwhelms him, he turns for his house. He tries to control the emotions running through him, but alas, one tear slides down his cheek as he turns.

,._;:++**~~**++_:;.,

"Angela..." Jordan looks over towards her. He's nervous as he tries to line up his thoughts, "I need...," he sighs, "I need to tell you something."

She looks up with a dazed look on her face, "Huh?" She hadn't even realized that they had stopped.

"I have something to tell you. I'm not..," he cut off. Dammit! Don't screw this up, Catalano! You can do this.

_I looked over at him and saw nothing, but the anguish of whatever it was he was trying to say. It was written all over his face. I didn't like it. I just wanted to pull him into me and tell him everything. Absolutely everything that he meant to me. I wanted to tell him that I knew about the letter. That I knew he must care if he asked Brian for help. I just couldn't bring myself to do it._

Jordan let out a sigh and let his head fall back onto the seat for a moment then turned to look into those beautiful green eyes of hers, "Come take a walk with me."

She stares at him for a moment not understanding what is going on. Then she smiles shyly at him and says, "Ok. Where are we anyways?" She opens the door and gets out.

Jordan walks around the front of the car and grabs her hand, "Its umm... A place I like to come when, you know," he stops for a moment as he looks around, "I try to get the right feel for a song. I feel I can like, you know, write better here. Ya know?"

_Oh my god! Did he just bring me to like one of his special places, or something? _

"Its gorgeous here," she exclaims.

It was a pretty place with a playground, a picnic area, and a little wooded area near the river. It was a place where happy families, couples, and a group of friends could play and hang out for the day on any beautiful, sunny day. Tonight, everything seemed to glow from the light of the moon.

Jordan walks them over to a picnic table. He sits down and pulls her to where she is sitting in between his legs and wraps his arms around her. As long as he can feel her in his arms that he can do this, "I need to talk to you about... umm, some stuff."

"Alright, just tell me in whatever way you can," she leaned back so she could see his beautiful eyes and gave him a shy smile. She loved the feel of his arms around her.

_It didn't feel right playing dumb when I knew what he's going to say, but I just couldn't help myself. God what was wrong with me!_

He sighs and drops his forehead against Angela's head. He's so afraid she'll pull away when he tells her, but he knows he has to do it. He can't take credit for what Brain wrote. "I, umm... Angela I didn't..."

She tries to turn herself so she can see his face, but also, still be able to have his arms around her, "Jordan, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

That one line from her seems to give him the courage to tell her everything. He stares intently into her eyes, "I have hated myself these past weeks," he hears her little gasp of shock. "I hate knowing what I've done to, you know, cause you pain. I'm sorry that... I.. I... slept with Graff. I was like drunk and missed you so much." He hangs his head in shame remembering the one mistake that made him realize how much he actually cares about her.

She lays her hand gently against his face. He looks up into her eyes,"I know that Jordan. It still hurts to think about, but I know your sorry and I can forgive you. We all make mistakes," with saying this she smiles.

"I..." He doesn't know how to continue. How can he tell her the rest?

"What is it?" She clasps his hand in both of hers and gently squeezes to show him her support.

He looks up into her eyes. He has to do it looking at her, "I didn't write that letter. Brain did after I asked him for, like, help."

There's a flash of pain through her eyes that makes him wonder if he's really just pushed her farther away, "I know," she says silently. _The look he's giving her is asking her -But how?-_ So she starts to explain, "Brian told Rickie. It seems that Brian has had feelings for me for quite some time. When I went to go pick up the tickets for the play tonight Rickie told me." She sighed, "I tried to confront Brian, but he kept telling me that you wrote it. Except for the fact, that he accidentally, said that he meant every word."

"I'm sorry, Angela. I wanted to be able to tell you, like in my own words. I just couldn't seem to get them to come out right. I told you earlier how I keep having these dreams that I, like know exactly what to say and how to, you know, say it." He hangs his head in shame again. He's blown it. He's lost her.

"Jordan," she tries to get him to look at her. "Jordan please look at me." He sighs and looks back up at her.

"All you had to do was say it in whatever way you could. That's all I want," she smiles at him.

He couldn't believe it. She was smiling at him. He smiles back, "I'm going to, you know, like try to do better in this area, ok?"

"That sounds reasonable to me, but while we're having this little heart to heart," the happiness fades out of her eyes. Now its her turn to confess her mistakes.

"Ange...," he's worried now. He can feel her tension from earlier again. She's even shaking just a little bit.

She puts her finger to his lips before he can go on, "I have a few confessions of my own."

"What?" He wonders what she has to confess...

"I don't know that I can actually blame Rayanne and you for what happened between you guys. I've been thinking about it and as much as I wanted to blame the both of you; I realized tonight that I do have some blame in it." She turns her eyes away from his. She can feel the tears coming and she doesn't want him to see them in case they spill over.

"Just say it. Please," he just couldn't take the suspense anymore. What the hell was she trying to say to him?

"I may have pushed you to it. I flirted with Corey just to make you jealous." She blurts out as she feels the first tear fall.

"Oh..." He's not sure what to say. He had been jealous. Should he tell her that though? 'Might as well get everything out on the table, Catalano,' he thinks. "Well, I kind of, you know, was. Jealous that is."

She's gasps with the shock and turns to look back at him, "Can you forgive me?"

He turns his face away from hers and looks up at the sky, "I will if..."

She hangs her head, feeling a little dejected and whispers, "If what?"

He turns to look back at her with amusement in his eyes, "If you can, you know, forgive me too." He states clearly.

She smiles and shakes her head yes as emotions over take her and she lets the tears fall.

Jordan smiles as he lays his hands gently against her cheeks to wipe away her tears with his thumbs and tells her, "Yes."

At that moment, Jordan pulls Angela's face towards his for a long, slow, and sweet passionate kiss. When their lips have met, they both realize that this kiss is different. That it is everything.


	2. Hurt and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or any of the characters.

A/N: Sorry I put this up and then took it down. I found some places that were annoying me to death so I figured I'd fix it before y'all read it. Thanks to danigirl2259, lov2-Travel, and luvjordan for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next one. Please R&R! =)

Chapter 2: Hurt and Forgiveness

_How was I going to deal with Brian? If there is any possibility of it not getting too embarrassing or awkward, I don't see it; It was definitely inevitable. I don't want to hurt him anymore than he probably is. I just hope he understands. _

Angela's alarm clock blared, breaking her out of her thoughts with a sigh. She gets up to get ready for the day ahead. While she's running through her morning routine, Angela's thoughts drifts to Rayanne.

_How am I going to tell Rayanne that I'm not angry anymore and that she's forgiven? But how can I really forgive her when she can't even tell me 'I'm sorry'? I don't see this little hurdle being easy at all. I seriously miss her though. Even though we haven't spoken in weeks, I still consider her one of my best friends._

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

"Angela! Get down here and get some breakfast or you're going to be late," Patty calls up to her. She can't help, but to wonder how things went last night with Jordan.

"I'll be down in five, mom!"

Patty just shakes her head and turns toward the kitchen. At the sound of a knock on the door, she goes to open it.

As the door opens, Jordan starts to bite his thumb. "Umm.. Morning, Mrs. Chase."

"Good Morning, Jordan. Here to get Angela?" She smiles at him and waves for him to come inside.

"Yeah, I was kind of, like, hoping to surprise her with a ride to school today." He smiles shyly at her.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised. She should be coming down any minute now. Angela!" She shakes her head, "Want some breakfast while you wait?" She closes the door behind him.

"I already ate. Got any coffee though?" He smiles. He likes her mom. She's cool.

She ushers him into the kitchen. Hoping he will spill the details of what happened between them last night.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

As Angela comes rushing down the stairs and heads towards the kitchen, she hears more than Danielle and her mother. She recognizes the voice immediately and wonders what he's doing here. She stops dead in her tracks just on the other side of the kitchen door.

_Okay, this is weird. What is Jordan doing here? I wasn't expecting him! He didn't say he was coming to pick me up this morning. He's got to be bored out of his mind sitting here interacting with my family. What is up with the look Mom keeps tossing at me? It's like she knows!_

Jordan looks over and sees Angela just standing there staring, in what seems to be complete shock. He smiles at her and says, "Morning Ange. Didn't think you'd mind if I came to pick you up. You, um, don't... Do you?" His voice falters as she just keeps staring at him.

Not sure what to say Angela replies with, "Um... not at all. Just surprised is all." She gives him a smile that will take that insecure look out of his eyes.

Patty speaks up, "Angela stop standing there gawking and eat your breakfast. Danielle finish your breakfast and don't forget your homework."

"I've already got it in my backpack." Danielle replies as she rolls her eyes.

Angela blushes and picks up a Blueberry muffin to nibble on.

"Hey Jordan." Danielle looks towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Huh?" Jordan blushes as he realizes that he's been staring at Angela since she walked in.

"Can you give me.."

"No, Danielle! We're not giving you a ride to school." Angela cuts her off.

They stare at each other with nothing but contempt. As she realizes a fight is brewing, Patty steps in between her daughters and looks at Danielle, "They won't have enough time to drop you off and get to school on time as well, sweetie. Now hurry or you're going to miss your bus."

"Ugh! Why do I always have to ride the bus? It's not fair!" Danielle stomps out of the kitchen and slams the front door shut behind her.

Patty turns towards Angela, "Why do you have to be so mean to her?"

"I said what I did because..." She trails off. She wasn't really for sure why she had acted or said that to her sister. "I just didn't think it was right for her to ask." She states truthfully and turns to gather her school books.

Jordan feels the tension growing so he asks, "Ready babe?" She nods at him and they walk out of the house hand in hand.

Patty shakes her head, sighs, and heads out the door towards work.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

_Okay, the plan to talk to Brian before school backfired. I don't really want to take anytime after school either though. I'd rather spend it with Jordan. So how am I going to do it now? This is so complicated. Why can't I just ignore him? Because I'm not a heartless person. He deserves better than that..._

Jordan pulls into his usual parking space at school and turns off the engine. He turns to look at Angela. She's in her own little world and doesn't notice him watching her. His grin starts to turn into a full blown smile because he's just realized that his life couldn't get any better at the moment. Jordan leans over and kisses her cheek lightly.

She jumps at the feel of his touch. She hadn't realized they were at school already. She turns to look at him and blushes, "Thanks for picking me up for school today. I was planning on just taking the bus since, you know, you didn't say if you were going to, like, come over this morning or whatever..." She trails off as she realizes she's starting to babble. _Why won't he just shut me up with a kiss already? _

"Ah, it's not a problem. I just kind of wanted to surprise you, ya know?"

"Oh! Well it was a very nice surprise indeed." She blushes again and leans over to brush his cheek with her lips. "It was very sweet."

Now it was his turn to blush, but then quietly says, "We'd better go."

They both grab their school things and get out of the car. Jordan takes Angela's hand as they walk towards the school.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

Brian and Rayanne are walking towards the school from opposite directions, but each notice Angela and Jordan walking together and laughing. They both feel the pang of loss.

Rayanne drops down onto the grass and starts to go through her bag. She pulls out a bag of candy and unwraps a lollipop. The loss of Angela's friendship is starting to overwhelm her. She hates the fact that Angela picked Jordan over her.

Sharon watches Rayanne before she walks over to her, "Hey Graff..." She plops down onto her butt and starts rummaging through Rayanne's candy bag.

"Hey Cherski... How's it going?" She lets out a quiet sigh. "Can you believe it?" She asks pointing in Angela's direction.

"No, I really can't, but I'll talk to her about it later." Sharon gives Rayanne a steely glare, "Are you ever going to tell her you're sorry?"

Rayanne's head falls in shame, "I thought I already had..." She trails off and looks back at Angela.

Sharon shakes her head in anger, "Rayanne, just come right out and say 'I'm sorry!' That's all she probably wants."

"Awe, c'mon, Cherski... I've already told her how I miss her. That I regret what happened..." She goes silent when she sees the anger on Sharon's face.

"Yeah sure, you've told her how you **feel**, but have you just said 'I'm sorry' straight out?"

Rayanne sighs, "No, I guess I haven't, but why should I when she won't even **look** at me?"

"Well then **you** should! Look Rayanne, I know how you both feel, but you need to tell her. It's not fair to all the rest of us who have to divide our time between you two." Sharon stands and stalks off towards the entrance.

Rayanne is left alone with her thoughts. Maybe she should tell Angela. She really misses her. She hates that she hurt her friend so bad, but Jordan was just as much at fault. How can she forgive him and not her? As the first bell sounds, Rayanne gets up and skips off towards the entrance as if she hasn't got a care in the world.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

Brian is standing at the bike rack just staring at the girl that should be walking hand in hand with him laughing. As the jealousy increases, Brian's face gets redder. He should have told her last night, but he knew this would happen. She would have chosen Jordan over him no matter what. They were **his** words - **his** feelings towards her – and **that** idiot gets the credit. This is so **insane**!

Rickie stops beside Brian and follows his gaze over to where Angela is walking up the steps with Jordan. He lays his hand on his friends shoulder. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Brian turns to face Rickie, with a look of disgust written clearly on his face, "Why should I have? Even if I had, she still would have chosen him." The look goes from disgust to revenge in a second. Brian turns to chain up his bike.

Rickie is shocked at the look on his friend's face. "Brian, you don't know that. She could have chosen you."

The anger takes control, so he yells, "I DO KNOW! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! NOT ONE BIT! ALL SHE CARES FOR IS THAT IDIOT!"

Rickie backs away from Brian. "I still think you should talk to her about it. I'm sorry you're hurting. Just think about it." He lays a hand on Brian's arm - trying to comfort him - he turns and leaves.

Brian doesn't want to talk to her. There's no reason. She's already made her choice. Damn her and damn Jordan Catalano. He'll prove to them -both of the them- that he's not just the nerdy, brainy guy they think he is.

As he walks towards the school, all his emotions are displayed on his face: Hurt... Anger... Jealousy... Humiliation... Disgust... even, Revenge...

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

Jordan hears Brian yelling and turns them both to see what's going on. They both stand their shocked as they watch the scene unfold.

"What's all that about?" Jordan looks to Angela.

"I have no idea..." She trails off, as her thoughts start to drift back to last night.

"You don't think it, like, has anything to do with yesterday? Do you?" He doesn't like the way Brain is yelling at Rickie or the look on Brain's face. He subconsciously wraps his arm around Angela's waist and pulls her closer.

"I don't know, but if it does I should talk to him about it." And soon, she thinks.

"I don't know 'bout that. I..." He trails off and sighs, "I just don't think it would be a good idea at the moment."

"Why?" She's curious and turns to look up into his eyes.

He shrugs and says, "I'm not sure. Just... Just a feeling. A very bad feeling." One that he would never explain to her. "C'mon, we need to get to class." He pulls her into the school and keeps his arm wrapped firmly around her.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

_As I walked down the hall with Jordan it felt like everyone was staring. I couldn't help, but to be a little self-conscious. I had always felt invisible before. I don't know how I am going to handle this with everything else I've got to do. God, I can even feel myself blushing!_

They stopped at Angela's locker. He opened it. She couldn't believe he had remembered her combination.

She looked up at him, "You remembered it after all this time?"

"Huh?" He looked down at her.

"The combination," she smiled.

"Oh..." He grinned, "Yeah, is that okay?"

She was delighted that he actually remembered, "Well duh!" She playfully smacked his arm.

"Wanna walk down to mine with me?"

"Sure..." She could see his friends down there and was suddenly very nervous.

They walk down the hall to his locker. Shane spots them and speaks up, "Hey Catalano! Hey... um, Angela, right?"

"Hey bro." Shocked by his friend's greeting to Angela.

"Yeah. Hi Shane." She's not sure exactly what to say so she just leans up against the locker in silence.

The silence lingers while Jordan swaps his books out. He leans down and catches her eye, "I'll see you in Katimski's."

"Okay... see ya." She turns to walk away, but then Jordan turns her back around and gives her a quick, but intense kiss.

"Later." He gives her a heart-stopping smile that lights up his magnificent blue eyes.

They turn to head in the opposite directions with their minds on each other.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

As the day wore on, Angela couldn't help but miss Jordan. Things were off to a pretty good start with them this time around. She wanted to tell Sharon and Rickie, but they had been so busy in class that she hadn't had the chance too.

Angela walked up to her locker as Rickie, Sharon and Rayanne came around the corner.

"Rickie! Sharon!" She nodded towards Rayanne with a small smile.

Rayanne couldn't believe it! "So... You chose Jordan Catalano over me?" Rickie and Sharon stopped their chattering to look at her.

Angela dropped the book she had been holding, "You know what..." She took a calming breath, "He at least had the decency to actually apologize to me. You've yet to do that and probably never will!" She hated that this was happening right out in the hallway in front of everyone, but it had to be done.

"How can you say that! I've told you how I felt," She replied shakily. "I told you that it was the biggest mistake of my life. That I've regretted it ever happening." Her lips began to quiver.

"See that's just it. It was how **you** felt." Angela turned to face her locker, the tears starting to well up.

Rayanne tried to take back control of her emotions, but failed. She looked at Angela's back and dropped her eyes to the floor as the tears started to spill, "I'm sorry! I am so very sorry. More than you could ever know." She turns and runs off towards the bathroom with everyone starting after her.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

Angela, Rickie, and Sharon ran into the bathroom to find Rayanne. They found her sitting in the corner sobbing uncontrollably.

Angela runs to her friend and throws her arms around her. "Oh Ray! I've missed you so much!"

Rayanne hugs Angela back fiercely. Just when they're about to pull apart, Rickie and Sharon land on top of them. Rickie says, "Oh, we're so happy you two finally made up! Lucky for both of you that this happened! I was about to disown the both of you!" They all burst into a fit of giggles.

After a while, they all get up to repair the damage done to their hair and makeup. Rayanne asks, "So... How's everything with Catalano?"

Angela tenses then starts to relax. _Hearing Rayanne ask about Jordan is definitely going to take some __getting use to again_. "Everything is going pretty good so far. Oh my god! I have to tell you guys..." She trails off, eying all three of them.

"Oh, dish girlie!" Sharon says as she steps closer.

"You did it! Didn't you!" Rayanne exclaims.

Angela is brought up short by that comment, "Huh? Did what?"

"You "umm'ed" him. Didn't you!"

"Geez, Ray! No I didn't "umm" him!" They all start to laugh. "Now before Ray jumps to anymore conclusions..." She giggled, "Let me tell you what happened last night!" She relates the whole story to her friends.

"Wait, you just left Brian standing there?" Rickie isn't pleased by this.

Angela shrugs, "Yeah, I mean it was really awkward, but I had to go."

"ANGELA! I can't believe you!" Rickie is angry. "How could you just leave the guy standing there after he poured his heart out to you!"

Rayanne and Sharon are stunned, but then simultaneously they both say, "Ew!"

Angela tries to comfort Rickie, "Look, I don't feel that way about Brian. I never will. And it's not like he was going to actually come right out and tell me that he wrote that letter."

Rickie takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Look... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I understand. I do and I'm happy for you, but don't you think you need to talk to Brian? That's what he was yelling at me about this morning. He really scared me. He had a not so Brian look on his face, if you know what I mean. So, I think you should handle this before it gets to be way too late and he does something UN-Brian like."

Angela was shocked. She couldn't believe what Rickie was telling her. "What do you mean? What kind of look?"

Just then the bell rang and they walked out of the bathroom still talking about what happened that morning. Angela was starting to feel a little afraid.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

_Today just couldn't get any weirder. I feel so happy, but yet so scared. I don't understand what is going on. How could things get this out of control? _

As Angela walked into Katimski's class, she looked for Jordan. She walked over to her seat and noticed Brian watching her. She felt a chill run down her spine. _Was that the look Rickie was telling me about?_ All of a sudden, she felt arms wrap around her waist and jumps. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey you!"

He leaned in to give her a quick kiss, "Hey babe. How's your day been so far?"

"A little strange." She tensed.

He felt it and was confused by it, "What's wrong?"

"Um... " She just didn't know how to tell him. _How can I tell him that I'm afraid and what exactly has frightened me?_

Just as she was about to explain, Mr. Katimski walked into class, "Okay kids. Take your seats."

"After class..." She pushes him towards his desk.

,._;:++**~~**++:;_.,

As the bell rang dismissing class, Jordan went over to Angela and started to pull her towards her locker.

"So what was going on?" He looked at her as he leaned back against the lockers.

"You promise you won't get angry?" She was suddenly afraid of what his reaction might be.

"Um.." He couldn't help but wonder what she had found out. "Depends."

"Depends on?"

"What it is!" He was starting to get impatient.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, alright, calm down..." She rubbed his arm trying to comfort him. "It's just all very strange. After the incident with Rayanne earlier, we were all in the bathroom talking. I had just gotten done telling them about the other night. Then Rickie got really angry with me because of the way I treated Brian." She took a deep breath; knowing that she should just get it all out in one go. "He calmed down when I explained things a little more clearly about how I felt. Then he told me why Brian was yelling this morning. He told me that we might have a problem and that he thinks I should deal with it soon."

"Which would be..." Fuck! Why did something always have to go wrong!

"Rickie said Brian looked like he might be out for revenge, or something. So, I guess I should talk to him about this after school."

He was in shock. "Why would Rickie think that you and Brain might, like, hook up or whatever? Does he not like me or something?" He was starting to feel really insecure.

"No, I don't think that's it at all. He thought I might return Brian's feelings if I knew that he was the one who really wrote the letter."

"Do you?" Just asking that one simple question hurt. He looked down at the floor.

She heard the hurt in his voice, "No, I don't. Rickie was just trying to help. He was afraid you wouldn't tell me truth about the letter. He just didn't want to see me hurt again."

"I'm going to try very hard to not hurt you again. So... you're, like, my girlfriend or whatever?" He tried to act nonchalant.

She couldn't help, but laugh, "Is that what you want me to be?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want." He looked up at her.

"Then I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. So we're, like, official?"

He smiled brilliantly, "Yeah." His smile was contagious. She gave him a playful shove and kissed him fiercely.

Little did they know that Brian was watching and had, also, overheard the whole conversation. As he walked towards his last class, he started to plan. If he couldn't be happy, then no one should be...


	3. The Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own MSCL or any of the characters.

A/N: This chapter was a struggle for me. I've tried to write it from Angel and Jordan's view points, so if they come across OOC sorry. I've tagged the thoughts as AVO and JVO. I tried my best, but anyways... I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Chapter 3: The Talks

Outside the Chase house, Angela and Jordan were sitting in an uncomfortable silence; both lost in their own thoughts. They each knew that they should talk to Brian, but neither wanted to take a chance of losing his friendship. But if they didn't talk to him and soon then it would be inevitable that they would anyway.

JVO: _I can't believe Brain likes Angela the same way I, like, do. I've really got to tell him I didn't take credit for that letter. I think... that... he deserves to, like, know or something._

Jordan sighs and shakes his head while turning to watch Angela. He loves to watch her while she's in her own head.

AVO: _I know I should talk to Brian, but I really just wish I could ignore him. Knowing he has feelings for me makes things worse somehow. Even though, I see him differently now I've realized how great of a friend he truly is. I've just got to tell him everything. Nothing and no one could make me feel the way Jordan does. God! Why do I have to be over-analyzing what I'm going to say to him! Why am I even thinking this much over Brian Krakow?_

Jordan was starting to worry if it would upset her that he wanted to go do this together. He touched her arm breaking her out of her thoughts immediately.

Angela looked over at him and smiled.

"What do you want to do, Ange?" He gave her a half-smile, wondering what she had been thinking about.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I really don't. I guess... I guess the only right choice would be to go talk to Brian now."

Jordan tensed knowing he should tell Angela what he had decided to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he asked, "Would you, um, like mind if I went with you or whatever?"

"Sure, if that's, like, what you want." Angela wondered why he had asked and what the reason was behind it, so she asked her own question, "Why?"

He had known she would ask, but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that came over him. "Well... It's just I feel..." He sought for the right words so he could explain, "I just feel, that seems how he's helped me..." Jordan chewed on his thumbnail, appalled at himself for this mess that he had caused. He had been such a fool. "It's just that I feel I should be, like, the one to, um, tell him that I told you the truth about the letter."

Angela flashed Jordan a brilliant smile. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, while uttering, "You're amazing!"

Those words were something he never thought he would hear from her. Jordan flashed her a seductive smile back and gave a small laugh, "Oh really? Just for wanting to do that?"

She couldn't help but to laugh and nod her head in the affirmative.

He wasn't sure what the new feeling coursing through him was or meant, but he was unsettled by it nonetheless. Jordan tried to maintain his outward cool, "Then you haven't seen nothin' yet."

Angela laughed, wondering what exactly he had meant by that. _Guess I'll find out eventually._ "Let's go talk to Brian."

"Yeah... Let's..." The sooner they got this done the better he would feel. He just hoped that things worked out for the best.

Jordan grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her close; wrapping her in his arms for a great big hug. As soon as he released her, he opened the driver's side door and climbed out keeping her hand in his as they crossed the street. Neither saw Brian watching them from his bedroom window with a look of pure loathing on his face.

The couple instantly let go of each other as soon as they reached the door. It was an involuntary reaction, but their nervousness has taken control; Jordan had begun to chew on his thumbnail and Angela was pulling at the cuffs of her sweater.

Jordan took a deep breath and knocked on the door quickly.

Angela sighed with a slight bit of relief when Bernice Krakow answered the door.

"Well hello Angela! It's great to see you sweetie," Bernice's smile wavered a fraction when she saw Jordan, "Who is your friend, dear?"

"Hi, Mrs. Krakow. This is Jordan, my boyfriend." Angela wasn't quite sure why saying Jordan was her boyfriend felt strange, but it did. She definitely couldn't explain it.

"Oh!" Bernice's smile became dazzling after Angela's explanation. It's a pleasure to meet you Jordan." Jordan mumbled something along the lines of 'you too.' Bernice turned back to Angela and said, "You here to see Brian?"

Angela chuckled as she looked at Jordan and saw his tension at the situation of being faced with Brian's mom, "Yeah, is he home?"

"Yes, he is. Come on in and I'll get him for you." She moved back to let them through. "Brian," she called up the stairs, "You have visitors."

There was no response. Angela and Jordan gave each other a discerning look as Bernice turned back to them and said, "Well... Would you two care for a drink?"

"Um, sure, that'd be great. Thanks." Angela grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled him along behind her as she followed Bernice into the kitchen.

After Bernice had Angela and Jordan seated with their drinks, she went to find Brian and let him know about his visitors before she had to leave.

As they sat their sipping their tea in quiet contemplation of what they both would say, they heard Bernice and Brian arguing in hushed whispers. After what seemed like a lifetime, they heard the front door shut and in walked Brian. His face betrayed him, by showing the emotions he was feeling at seeing the two of them sitting together in his kitchen.

"What could you two possibly want to talk to me about?" He spat at them, barely restraining his anger.

Jordan grabbed and squeezed Angela's hand under the table before he spoke, "Um, we came to talk to you. We've got some stuff to, like, tell you."

"Would you please sit down and talk to us?" Angela looked at Brian expectantly and smiled shyly.

"Sure, I guess... I don't have long so can we make it quick? It's just that I have a lot of homework to do." Brian sat, while trying to explain why he just didn't really want to be sitting in his own kitchen talking to them like they were friends or something.

"We'll try not to take up too much of your precious time, Krakow..." Angela informed him, visibly annoyed.

"Brain..." Jordan struggled for the correct words for just a moment. "Look man, I just want you to know..." He trailed off as Angela squeezed his hand in support. He took a deep breath and continued, "I want you to know I told Angela everything."

Brian was confused by these words and it clearly showed, "What?"

"I told Ange everything. She knows I didn't write that letter. I just, um, figured you should, like, know the truth. That way we could still continue to be, um, friends and go on with tutoring or whatever." Jordan shrugged, trying to hide his stress.

Brian was stunned speechless. He hadn't figured on Jordan being so honest with Angela. It's true he had come to respect Jordan Catalano, but now he was amazed. "Um... I... I don't know what to say, ya know?"

Jordan chuckled, "Look dude, I respect you, ya know? So I figured you deserved to know the truth." A wave of relief washed over him at having said that.

"Well... um, thanks." Brian felt the shame starting to overcome him for the way he had acted earlier.

"Brian..." Angela didn't feel relief like Jordan did. She was nervous beyond belief at what she knew she was going to have to confess to now.

Brian looked up hopefully at Angela, but his face fell a bit as he watched Jordan kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm going to give you some, like, privacy." He leaned down and whispered so only Angela could hear, "I'll be right outside." It's not that he didn't trust Brain, but sometimes you just never knew.

"Okay, thanks," She smiled at him before he turned and walked out. After she heard the front door close, she looked back towards Brian. "Brian... look, this isn't easy for me to say. I don't want you to be mad and I don't want to lose you as a friend. So please just bare with me."

"I know what it is, Chase. I get it, okay?" Brian had known this was the way things were going to turn out, but he still felt disappointed all the same. He was disgusted with himself for feeling rejected again.

The disgust in his voice took her by surprise and she could help but stutter as she responded, "Y... Yo... You do?"

Brian felt humiliated all over again. "I'm pretty sure I do. You're choosing Jordan..." He scoffed.

"Look... This isn't easy for me!" Her anger and annoyance was slowly taking control of her words and actions. "It's not! Even if you think so." She took a deep breath, "That letter was beautiful. It was exactly what I needed to hear. So thank you for writing it." She interrupted him when she saw he was about to respond, "But... It just doesn't change anything. Sometimes I wish I could change the way I feel, but let's face it none of us can. Sometimes I wish I could feel for anyone else the way I feel about Jordan, but I don't. I don't know if I ever will be able to. So... I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. I still hope we can be friends though."

Brian had known all this before she had said it all aloud, but it for some reason it hurt worse to hear the words coming from her mouth. He didn't know -maybe to hurt her back just a little bit- he blurted out, "You'll wish you could, Chase. Especially after he dumps you once you've given him what he's really after. Just like all the rest of his whores."

Angela's eyes welled with tears. She was hurt in a way that only a friend could hurt you. "I... I can't believe you think or just said that to me."

Brian instantly regretted his words.

Angela was beyond mad and annoyed at Brian, so she figured he had a right to hear what was going through her head, "I'm sorry that you're hurting. You have been one of my closest friends, Brian, and I know you've always had my best interest at heart. I just never knew you could be so vindictive. I..." She let her tears flow freely, her voice infused with the hurt she was feeling, "I... don't think... I want... to be friends with you... ever again..."

Angela stood and ran towards the door as the pain of his words and the pain of losing a good friend overwhelmed her.

Jordan had heard the last part of their conversation and couldn't believe what he had heard. He stood in shock with the door wide open at his back.

Brian moved towards the living room, hoping to catch Angela and make amends before she got too far. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Jordan -stunned speechless- in the doorway.

Angela ran right into Jordan, but instead of letting him comfort her she pushed him out of her way and kept running. She ran towards home with her tears flowing faster down her face.

Jordan watched Angela and made sure she was in the house out of earshot before he turned to face Brian. His face displayed on his contempt for the kid.

"Jordan... I..." Brian wasn't for sure how to explain.

"You what?" Jordan's voice dripped with disdain.

"I... can... explain," Brian couldn't help the stutter. He was filled with remorse and hated himself even more than anyone could imagine.

"I'm sure you can, but I really couldn't give a shit less."

"Please... let me..."

"No!" Jordan was so angry that he started to yell, "I don't want to hear it! I can't believe we came over here thinking if we talked with you that things would be okay. I can't believe you said that to her!" He took a deep breath, hoping to reign in his anger.

Brian was startled by Jordan's anger, so he just stood there saying nothing. He was drowning in his guilt.

"It's really none of your damn business, but I'll tell you one thing and then we're through." Jordan walked towards Brian until he was right in his face and lowered his voice to a dangerous level, "I would never do that to her. **NEVER!** You have no idea of what my feelings are towards her, but I'll tell you one more thing... I've learned my lesson. She's taught me enough to know I never want to fuck up with what I could have with her. As for you, we're finished."

With that being said, Jordan turned and walked back to the door. He threw a revolted look over his shoulder and said, "I'll find a new tutor." Then he walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Jordan was trying to regain control of his emotions as she strode right into the Chase house, only to be brought up short from the sight that lay before him.

JVO: _Shit! How an things go from good to bad in just a few moments! I can't believe this! It's, like, a damn roller-coaster ride. Fuck! Look at her! I just hope I can say this and she'll believe me._

"Ange?"

Jordan watched as Angela's back heaved heavily with the weight of her pain. She was sprawled across the couch like she just couldn't go any farther.

AVO: _Oh God! What is he doing here? I so don't want him to see me like this. Would he really do that to me? I wouldn't be able to survive it if he did! Why can't life ever just be simple?_

When Angela didn't move to look at him or respond, Jordan walked over and dropped to his knees beside her. He tried to not let his anger take control again as he watched her pain.

"Ange..." He was at a loss for what to say, but knew he needed to calm her down and tell her what Brian said wasn't going to happen. "Please, babe, talk to me..."

Angela closed her eyes not wanting this to be happening now. She was already in pain over losing her friend. How much more pain would she be in by the time they were done talking? "Talk about?"

Jordan stroked her back trying to comfort her, "Anything. You could, like, tell me what's wrong."

AVO: _Oh so he didn't hear! That's just great! How am I going to tell him?_

Angela started to cry even harder than before. Jordan stood, picked her up, and settled them both down on the couch with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly, "Is this about what Brain said?"

To say Angela was shocked by this question would have been an understatement, she looked up into his eyes while her tears streamed down her face, "You heard?"

Jordan's baby blues blazed with anger and contempt. "Yes," he stated simply. "I had just walked back in. The next thing I knew you were running into me then shoving me out of your way."

Angela wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. She wasn't for sure how to respond. She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pushing you. I just had to get out of there quickly."

Jordan rubbed her arm and gave her a slight squeeze, "It's okay, baby. Really. I kind of, like, went off on him after I watched you run in here."

Angela was shocked, but she let out a little giggle. "You did?"

He couldn't help, but smile at her while he shook his head in the affirmative.

Her eyes lit up at the thought of Jordan standing up for her to Brian, "Why?"

"Why what?"

She wasn't for sure why she wanted to know. She just needed to hear his answer, "Why'd you go off on him?" She looked down as she blushed.

Jordan lifted her chin with his finger. Just one look into her beautiful green eyes and he knew he'd tell her everything, "Um, I figured I should tell him, like, how wrong he was."

Angela gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth. "Really?"

Jordan laughed at the pure innocent delight on her face, "Yes, really." He laid his forehead against hers, "I'm not going to pressure you. I learned my lesson the last time. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to, but I'll try to be patient until your, like, ready or whatever. You're more important than some meaningless lay like all the others."

She flinched at that remembering Rayanne and him together, but then she looked up into his eyes again and saw that he was sincere. "Wow..."

Jordan's smile gave away the satisfaction he was feeling at surprising her yet again.

"Jordan... I'm speechless. I seriously don't know what to say..."

He laughed, "Well.. There's a first."

Angela laughed and playfully smacked his arm, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um, why have you been calling me Ange, babe, and baby here lately?"

Jordan frowned. He wasn't for sure exactly why. He just did. "I'm not sure, but saying them to you feels..." He struggled for the right word to fit the way they made him feel.

"Feels what?" Angela was intrigued.

"Right, I guess." Jordan smiled shyly at her.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. Jordan kissed her back with such passion and urgency, that they were out of breath within minutes. They broke apart, to regain control of themselves. Each of them had put the feelings that neither could say into that kiss.

"Jordan..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take things slow and also talk about things, like, together when there is something bothering us."

"Okay. Sounds fine to me."

She smiled at him and then sighed, "I think we should get some homework done."

Jordan pouted. He didn't want to let her go. He liked her right where she was. "Okay..."

Neither wanted to do school work, but were resigned knowing that Patty would be home soon.

As Angela and Jordan worked, Brian was across the street lying across his bed wondering how he had lost two good friends earlier. He knew that tomorrow he would end up losing more when everyone found out how he had acted towards Angela. As the night progressed, he started working on a new plan to win back everyone's trust, respect, and friendship – plans of revenge forgotten.


End file.
